In the Dark: The Legend
by Ninja1589
Summary: You might think you have experienced love, fear, and helplessness, but none have experienced it like Oma. Now, you can read the legend of how Omashu became one of the greatest Earth Kingdom cities.


Dear Readers,

I am so excited to share with you my second story, called In the Dark: the Legend. I have always loved to indulge in the magic of Avatar, and I would love to keep the stories and legends going, weather I put a twist on them, or try and keep them as close to the original as possible. The point is, I'm having a great time writing this magical love story, and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

May love always be bright,

Ninja1589

**In the Dark: the Legend**

Chapter 1 – The Delivery Boy

PART 1

Kishi strummed furiously at her guitar, fingers flinging around the strings in a frenzy of excitement. Oma accompanied her friend with a simple vocal tune as a small crowd drew around them and began swaying with the beautiful melody.

Oma tried not to make eye contact with the growing crowd by wiping the invisible dirt off her green dress as she sang. Kishi, being quite the opposite, stood up taller, smiled at everyone, and even winked to a few people.

Nearly everyone who walked by would stop and throw us a copper piece or two on the gravel sidewalk we were sitting on. However, the more people that came, the more Oma grew nervous.

The song slowly came to a pleasant ending, and the crowd clapped at the two girls. Oma was relieved the song ended without any mistakes, but she was still worried about something that was sure to come later that day.

Kishi bowed to their audience several times before Oma grabbed her out of the scene. "Kishi! Let's go! I think Atsuo is here!"

Kishi groaned, "Fine. Oh, wait! We forgot our money!" And she pulled out of Oma's firm grasp to collect the copper pieces they earned.

After pocketing their earnings, the two of them ran down the gravel sidewalk, down an alley, and climbed up the ladder to their secret hideaway. It was on top of Kishi's house, a narrow but tall building made of light brown bricks.

The girls settled in their usual spots, Kishi sitting over the edge of the roof, so she could let her feet dangle down (and so she could drop pebbles on people walking underneath), and Oma would sit on an assortment of spare bricks that made a comfy chair. But the best part Oma liked about their hideaway was the view of the mountains. Every time Oma saw the mountains, she lost her breath in amazement.

Oma snapped back into reality when Kishi said, "You know, Oma, you can't hide forever."

Oma realized the pleading, serious part of Kishi, which was rarely ever seen. Even though Oma had plenty to say, she just ignored Kishi and rolled some pebbles across the roof.

"Oma, it's only in three hours! Don't you think you should get ready or something?"

Oma sighed. "Look, this is never what I asked for! I'd think you, out of all people, would understand!" Oma said, standing up in anger.

Kishi looked away, "Oma, I know you don't want to let your parents control you any longer, but I think that you should go along with what they are doing for you today."

"Are you serious?" Oma screamed, losing control of her rage. She stormed away from Kishi, and slid down the ladder. Burning with fury, Oma kicked the brick building. She vigorously wiped the warm tears away from her cheeks, and ran away as fast as she could. She hated crying, feeling so weak, feeling so helpless, but there was nothing she could do to change her parent's mind. They decided Oma would have to get married, whether she liked it or not. All she wanted to do was run away, hide, from everything her parents had planned for her. But, she knew Kishi was right. Oma couldn't hide forever.

PART 2

Kishi picked away at her guitar, making sure every note rang clearly through everyone's ears. She saw more and more people gathering around them, including Atsuo, a young man who lived in their village, and Kishi liked to hope they would turn out to be much more than just friends when they grew up.

When Kishi noticed Atsuo looking at her, she immediately straightened her posture and tried to smile and wink at everybody in the crowd.

Kishi recognized Oma's nervousness, and tried to give her signs to sing louder and prouder, but Oma just kept her beautiful voice quiet.

Kishi loved hearing the lovely "ca-ching" as every copper piece dropped on the sidewalk. The song came to a great finish, and before Kishi had a chance to take in all the excitement, Oma grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

"Kishi! Let's go! I think Atsuo is here!" Oma said in a quiet scolding voice.

During the long run back to the girls hideaway, all Kishi thought about was Atsuo, and how much she was in love with him. She had sudden glimpses of her past with Atsuo, how she would sign up for all of his same classes, how she spent hours making him gifts and presents for him, and sending them to him as his secret admirer. Kishi smiled at this, because she knew she changed a lot since that time.

The two ran into the alley separating Kishi's house from the neighbors, who owned two miniature dogs that let out high-pitched barks every time Oma and Kishi climbed up the ladder to their hideout.

The girls sat in their usual spots, and Kishi saw Oma staring at the mountains again. Kishi wasn't a fortune teller, but she saw everything about Oma, written in her expression. She knew Oma wanted to climb the Kolau Mountains, be free, be away from her controlling parents, be _her_. However, she was scared that one day Oma would climb the mountains. She was scared because The _, the villagers on the other side of the mountains was at war with their villagers, The_.

Kishi wanted to tell Oma, somehow, that she wasn't free; she was scared that Oma would actually climb the mountain and encounter one of The _ villagers. But, the only words Kishi could conjure up were, "You know, Oma, you can't hide forever."

PART 3

Atsuo let out a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Oma's house. His parents were in charge of the village's delivery system, so, consequently, Atsuo was expected to deliver all his packages on time, and, eventually, take over his parents delivery business.

Oma's father opened the door. "Ah, Atsuo! Look at you, working as busy as ever!" He said, putting a big arm over Atsuo.

"Yes, sir, this is my last delivery of the day. Best for last, I suppose." Atsuo said, trying not to get crushed from the hard back pats and strong hugs/shakes from Oma's father.

Oma's father let out a big, hearty laugh. "Ah, yes! And I see you haven't lost your manners!"

Atsuo forced out a laugh and struggled out of his arms and tried to peer behind his big body. "So, umm, Mr._, do you know if Oma is home?" Atsuo asked imploringly.

"Ah, I see. A man looking after his woman! Well, to be honest, I don't know where Oma is, exactly. But I did see her running outside somewhere with Kishi!"

"Okay, thank you sir." Atsuo said, handing out the package, receipt, and pen for Oma's father to sign.

Mr._ grabbed the pen in his big hand like a child's grasp on a crayon, scribbled his signature on the receipt, and took the package from Atsuo. "Hmm, I wonder what this could be." He said, scratching his beard.

"Well, have a nice day, sir." Atsuo said, only having one interest in mind: Oma.

"You better get ready! The dinner is in three and a half hours!"

"I will, sir!" Atsuo said while straightening his shoulder bag and running off.

Atsuo ran up the paved street, holding his brown flat cap hat on his head with one arm, and flinging his shoulder bag behind him with his other arm. He ran up until he reached the post office building. But something was different about it: there was a small crowd gathering around something. Atsuo pushed through a few people when he noticed, in the center of the circle of people, was Oma and Kishi. The song they sang was familiar, _really_ familiar. Only when the song ended, he noticed that _he _wrote the song.


End file.
